A show is an event that runs in one or more scenes and that is performed before spectators. In some cases, a show requires performance artists or athletes. Examples of such shows are athletic events, concerts, and theater. However, other types of shows do not require actual participants. Examples include sound and light shows.
A scene is where a show takes place and where a spectator is likely to have an opportunity to film it with a camera. Examples of a scene include an athletic field or an auditorium. Other examples include the area from which fireworks can be seen, such as the area from which fireworks are set off. In either case, there will be a feature that can be used to support a display panel. An example of such a feature is a boulder, a tree, a post, a fence, a wall, or a vehicle.
Using a smartphone, a spectator can easily film a show and transmit the resulting film almost in real time to a great many third parties. For example, the film can be transmitted to a video-sharing platform that allows third parties to download the film and see that images it contains. As used herein, downloading refers both receiving a complete file containing the video and recording it in non-volatile memory for later playback and to streaming.
The term film of course does not literally mean a piece of celluloid as it once did. The term film and its cognates is used to indicate the functional equivalent of film.
In many cases, distribution of recorded content is illegal because it infringes copyright. To deter such illegal distribution, it is useful to provide a way to identify a show that has been filmed on video.